Songs For The Avatar Fan
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Well Random Songfics I Wrote. New Chapter up. Toph rambles about the stupid girls and their odd way of life. Song: Stupid Girls by P!nk
1. Chapter 1:: Here I am: Mai

_**I decided to try out some random song fics one day and next thing i know i've got a computer ful so here they are.**_

_This song is Here I Am from Camp Rock. it Is A Maiko with her revealing inner feelings for Zuko and his life. I normally am not a Maiko but this song worked so perfectly i had to do it._

_They tell you a good girl is quiet_

_That you should never ask why_

_Cause it only makes it harder to fit in_

_You should be happy, excited_

_Even if you're just invited_

_Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

**As a child I learned never to speak out of turn.**

**To do nothing more than I'm told.**

**Just be on the side let my parents shine and supposedly that's what they do.**

_It's so hard just waiting_

_In a line that never moves_

_It's time you started making_

_Your own rules_

**But when I sit alone here thinking**

**this is what I have found out.**

**Turns out he was right all along**

**I hated to see him be hurt.**

**Only now I realize I was only so wrong**

**I'll take this moment to apologize.**

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_

_With your last breath_

_So here I am_

_Here I am_

_Make em listen_

_Cause there is no way you'll be ignored_

_Not anymore_

_So here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

**They say I'm oraless, emotionless, with nothing to me,**

**not my own life and its true.**

**I betrayed him, hurt her and finally realize**

**just how wrong I was.**

_You only get one life to work it_

_So who cares if it's not perfect_

_I say it's close enough to perfect for me_

_Why should you hide from the thunder_

_And the lightening that your under_

_Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be_

**I always loved you even at a disgrace.**

**She kept making me act cruel.**

**And if I remember right well first were together then you left me,**

**left for three years. But then you come back in my life**

**and I actually feel happy for once**

**but then you go and run a way just a simple note.**

_If how your living isn't working_

_There's one thing that will help_

_You gotta finally just stop searching_

_To find yourself_

**I was so mad at first.**

**I hated you for leaving me again.**

**But then I realized how wrong this all was and I came back for you**

**and I hurt you but you told me**

**and I saved you.**

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_

_With your last breath_

_So here I am_

_Here I am_

_Make em listen_

_Cause there is no way you'll be ignored_

_Not anymore_

_So here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

**And not even you knew the rea****l me**

**so its time to let the whole world see**

**cause here I am and that's a fact.**

**I am done with holding it back**

_The world better make some room_

_Yea move over, over_

_Cause your coming through_

_Cause your coming through_

**I make my way through the crowd**

**but it seems like you love someone else**

**or am I wrong again cause I saw her coming on to you**

**and I knew that we were through**

**but I still loved you it was just that girl.**

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_

_With your last breath_

_Here I amHere I am_

_Make em listen_

_Cause there is no way you'll be ignored_

_Not anymore_

_So here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

**This is for you Zuko. I love you and I'm sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2:: Reflection: Toph

_**Okay this is Reflection From Mulan. I thought it fit Toph pretty well. But this is when she was younger and first started competing in earth Rumble.**_

_Look at me, _

_I will never pass for a perfect bride._

_Or a perfect daughter._

_Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see that if I were truly to be myself,_

_I would break my family's heart._

**Toph began to think. She wanted to tell them so badly. Take them to a tournament. Let them be proud of her. But they wouldn't be. They would be scared and ashamed. They don't know what I can do and even if I show them they wont change there minds.**

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me._

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know_

_Somehow I cannot hide who I am,_

_Though I've tried._

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am inside._

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside._

**This girl with beautiful hair, expensive dresses and servants it not me. No matter what they say it's not me. But they can never know the truth.**


	3. Chapter 3:: Disturbia: Azula

**This is the song Disturbia by Rihanna. Someone suggested it and i thought is would be perfect so here it is. also this takes place where azula's insanity kicks in after she looses Mai and Ty lee. The voicees are her subconsious and longing for her mother. She blames Zuko for everything.**

No more gas in the rig (Can't even get it started)

Nothin' heard nothing said (Can't even speak about it)

All my life out my head (Don't wanna think about it)

Feels like I'm going insane yeah

**I sat on my bed alone crying again. I'm such a fool. I know they deserved what they got but I sit alone just thinking about her.**

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you (huuhhh)

It can creep up inside you and consume you (huuhhh)

A disease of the mind it can control you (huuhhh)

It's too close for comfort

**I'm scared, I am lost, I'm alone in this world, she is coming in my dreams haunting my every word but I feel like I'm gone nothing worth living for. No nothing anymore.**

Put on your break lights

You're in the city of wonder

Ain't gon play nice

Watch out you might just go under

Better think twice

You've train of thought will be altered

So if you must faulter be wise

**I know what I did was wring but they never cared never cared about me at all. And that Mai. Loving Zuzu. Zuzu has everything, and he took everything from me.**

Your mind's in disturbia (It's like the darknes is the light)

Disturbia (am I scaring you tonight)

Your mind's In disturbia (Ain't used to what you like)

Disturbia, Disturbia

Faded pictures on the wall (It's like they talkin' to me)

Disconecting on calls (the phone don't even ring)

I gotta get out or figure this shit out

It's too close to comfort ooowwoooohhh

**I hear those voices in my head that I keep trying to ignore but my mind wont overcome them.**

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you (huuhhh)

It can creep up inside you and consume you (huuhhh)

A disease of the mind it can control you (huuhhh)

I feel like a monstor owooohhh!

Put on your break lights

You're in the city of wonder

Ain't gon play nice

Watch out you might just go under

Better think twice

You've train of thought will be altered

So if you must faulter be wise

**I sat alone again, my head buried in the pillow over my bed, and the tears just can flow, I don't care anymore **

Your mind's in disturbia (It's like the darknes is the light)

Disturbia (am I scaring you tonight)

Your mind's In disturbia (Ain't used to what you like)

Disturbia, Disturbia

Release me from this curse I'm in

Trying to maintain but I'm strugglin'

If it can't go-ho-ho-ho-ho-hoThink I

'm gonna ah ah ah ah aaaaaahhhhhhaaaa

**I should care. I should mind, I mean I should have everything but I have nothing, nothing at all. My friends my mom everyone was stolen from me.**

Throw on your break lights

You're in the city of wonder

Ain't gon play nice

Watch out you might just go under

Better think twiceYou've train of thought will be altered

So if you must faulter be wise

Your mind's in disturbia (It's like the darknes is the light)

Disturbia (am I scaring you tonight)

Your mind's In disturbia (Ain't used to what you like)

Disturbia, Disturbia


	4. Requests and Ideas

Okay thanks for reading and replying to this fic. I'm a little song dead right now and was wondering it anyone had ideas. These are the characters, ships and scenes I need. Most likely I will do any song anyone requests so please reply.

Aang

Zuko

Sokka

Katara

Suki

Ty Lee

Haru

Jet

Teo

The Duke

Longshot

Smeller bee

Iroh

Ozai

Jin

Song

Mang

Ursa/Kaya

Zhou

Kataang

Toko

Tokka

Taang

Sukka


	5. Chapter 4:: Im Not That Girl: Katara

**This takes place, right after Katara healed Zuko and they were standing there together. I haven't writen a REAL Zutar in a LONg time but i think this is one of my best song fics yet. The song is I'm not That Girl for Wickid and it's all Katara's POV**

Hands touch, eyes meet

**He looked down at me with a weak smile. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to kiss me.**

Sudden silence, sudden heat

**There was a strange sensation. I had never felt it with Aang. But I didn't love Aang like I loved Zuko. We were just looking into each others eyes, making the moment last forever.**

Hearts leap in a giddy whirl

**It Toph were here she would say my heart was racing, but I could only wonder if his was too.**

He could be that boy

**He was that boy. The one who had no one. The one who millions of girls wanted. The one who I wanted.**

But I'm not that girl.

**I'm water. He's fire. I would be crazy to even assume. I smile, he frowns. What could i possibly think...**

Don't dream too far

**This moment. It can't even be real. Not just the feeling but the calmness. It was over, we won. **

Don't lose sight of who you are

**But I am Katara of the water tribe, and he will be Firelord Zuko.**

Don't remember that rush of joy

**I am happy right now, but stranger than that, he looks happy. He's never happy. **

He could be that boy

**But he's not happy the way I am. He's happy it's over. He's happy we won. I'm happy I saved him.**

I'm not that girl

**He once said he had a girlfriend. And Aang loves me. I don't love him that way though. I've never loved anyone this way.**

Ev'ry so often we long to steal

**I sometimes with to be back years ago. To change the past. Take away the other girl. Not care about a nation. That wasn't now though, but it's coming.**

To the land of what-might-have-been

**When Aang was born I could have loved him. In a few years I can love him. But today, today I can't love him.**

But that doesn't soften the ache we feel

**He was the one who was shot in the heart but I was the one who felt the pain as he took the bolt. **

When reality sets back in

**But I could never tell anyone that. **

Blithe smile, lithe limb

**He is handsome. No denying that. Even battle worn he is the most fine looking guy I've seen. **

She who's winsome, she wins him

**But I'm not fancy, or rich, or beautiful. Not at all who you would see with a prince.**

Black hair with gentle shine

**Mai is beautiful though. And she is noble. And she is fire nation.**

That's the girl he chose

**He kissed her. I don't know how I can tell but deep down I know he's kissed her.**

And heaven knows

**Even the spirits can't feel my pain to know we can never be together.**

I'm not that girl...

**I am Katara. And Katara will one day marry a man others accept. **

Don't wish, don't start

**Though I dream about him every night I never could describe how I felt when I thought he would die. Jet all over again. Aang all over again. But this was the one I loved. I liked those two. But I love Zuko.**

Wishing only wounds the heart

**I could imagine for hours the life we could one day share but it would only make me feel worse. I could tell him, but I know he can't feel the same.**

I wasn't born for the rose and pearl

**I'm not supposed to be a princess, or fire lady. Even I know that, as much as I don't want to believe it.**

There's a girl I know

**I think Mai and I wouldn't be such awful friends.**

He loves her so

**Even she doesn't know how he feels. How she feels. How I feel.**

I'm not that girl...

"**Zuko I, I…..love you" **


	6. Chapter 5:: On My Own: Toph

**I was in the mood to write another sad romance fic. This one is about Toph though and probably the hardest thing i've ever wrote because of the suprise at the end. The song is On om Own from Les Miserables.**

And now I'm all alone again,

Nowhere to turn, no one to go to.

**I've been alone all my life, but it never bothered me this much until now. The others don't get it. They only see skin deep. I know there lies, there emotions, and I know I'm not where I belong.**

Without a home, without a friend,

Without a face to say hello to.

**Though I don't mind the time, the space, the nature to myself, but sometimes I could only dream that someone understood me.**

And now the night is near,

Now I can make believe he's here.

**There was one. One boy in my life. One who knew pain. Knew being alone. He was different too.**

Sometimes I walk alone at night

When everybody else is sleeping.

**I know when they leave. They leave all the time to do dirty little things. **

I think of him, and then I'm happy

With the company I'm keeping.

**Just to feel his steps. Hear his heartbeat. To know that someone walked the same path.**

The city goes to bed,

And I can live inside my head.

**It's comforting to hear them calling back for me. But I cant tell which one of me they call. I can only picture all the words he's saying when he walks with her, but none of them for me.**

On my own,

Pretending he's beside me.

**It only I could see, for then I would be blinded in the night. And maybe if he walked with me I would silently smile.**

All alone,

I walk with him till morning.

**Before I return to my room, to my place I look at him. I feel his heart beating at a hundred miles per hour just like mine. Only his is not for me.**

Without him

,I feel his arms around me,

**His strong arms. That one time I was near him. He hugged me. Just that urge to get closer and closer overtook me. **

And when I lose my way I close my eyes

And he has found me.

**But he would leave me for her, if he had to choose and though they are two of my best friends I can't help but be mad.**

In the rain,

The pavement shines like silver.

**The ground is cold and wet and just what SHE would love But not me. But not him. **

All the lights

Are misty in the river.

**He told me my eyes were misty and blank but yet the most beautiful color he's ever seen.**

In the darkness,

The trees are full of starlight,

**They say they can't sleep and go sit out together hugging and looking at the sky. I watch them while I lay awake only fantasizing.**

And all I see is him and me for ever and forever.

**That's only how I wish that we could be. Only if we were the only two. I'm his second choice.**

And I know

It's only in my mind,

**I could never be so free. So true. Except to him. Hw knows things about me. Things I've never told anyone before him. **

That I'm talking to myself

And not to him.

**But I wish he knew how I felt. I wish I could tell him I loved him.**

And although I know that he is blind,

Still I say,

There's a way for us.

**He couldn't even tell from my mind. He smiled weakly after me. But I know that if my love was real then maybe, just maybe, he'd love me.**

I love him,

But when the night is over,

He is gone,

The river's just a river.

**I walk back empty and alone worse than when I arrived. But I put on the mask and now I'm the tough little girl who could never be with him.**

Without him,

The world around me changes.

**The dull feeling of loneliness as I watch them embrace. I want to be embraced. **

The trees are bare and everywhere

The streets are full of strangers.

**I am alone in this part of the world. Romance. It will never happen for me. I faced that. **

I love him,

But every day I'm learning,

All my life,

I've only been pretending!

**Though I seemed to get the hint, he will never fall for such a girl but I can't help but try.**

Without me,

His world will go on turning,

A world that's full of happinessThat I have never known!

**He smiled and hugged her. Her. Not me. And smiled. Not just a grin but a smile. Not something you get from the boys around here.**

I love him...

I love him...

I love him...

But only on my own...

**Now here's the part to make it interesting. That last line that says who it is. I'll post it another time. I want people to guess. It is either Aang, Zuko, or Sokka. If you got the hint about who the other girl is, one of them would be automatically eliminated. When I get a few replies I'll post the final line. Good luck. xD**


	7. Chapter 6:: For Good: Zuko and Katara

**Alright. Sorry I havent posted in a long time. Also the last answer.....Toph's mystery guy is.......DUN DUN DUN.........Zuko! Nobody got it. **

**:-( Anyways this song is Fog Good from Wicked. Its a Zutara. **

Zuko

I'm limited

Just look at me - I'm limited

**All I can do is watch. Live the life that was planned for me and nothing more. **

And just look at you

You can do all I couldn't do, Katara

**You can choose what you lay in. You weren't born into a role of a cycle.**

So now it's up to you

(spoken) For both of us

(sung) Now it's up to you:

**But you could change that for both of us. You could choose a path for your self leaving both of us free****.**

Katara

I've heard it said

That people come into our lives for a reason

**And though all my life I learned to hate you, you made me realize so much about myself.**

Bringing something we must learn

And we are led

**To taught me to stay strong, and change the cycle I once knew**

To those who help us most to grow

If we let them

**I shut you out and now it's my biggest regret. **

And we help them in return

Well, I don't know if I believe that's true

**Even though I'm happy now and I hope you are too I think we were good for each other. **

But I know I'm who I am today

Because I knew you:

**It we still were together and didn't have to leave I'd love you. **

Like a comet pulled from orbit

As it passes a sun

**I'll never forget what you did for me that day. I used to hate the sun but now you made me love it. **

Like a stream that meets a boulder

Halfway through the wood

**And as much as I want you I know we have our duties to others. **

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you

I have been changed for good

**I thought I was good till I learned there never was a good and bad. Only people in between. **

Zuko

It well may be

That we will never meet again

In this lifetime

**I doubt what we are destined to do will let us see each others faces once more. **

So let me say before we part

So much of meIs made of what I learned from you

**There were things you taught me I didn't think I was capable of knowing. **

You'll be with me

Like a handprint on my heart

**I still owe you my life. And I think that's us. A star. **

And now whatever way our stories end

I know you have re-written mine

By being my friend:

**When you accepted me I felt like there was hope again. And I was right. **

Like a ship blown from its mooring

By a wind off the sea

**I can't look at the ocean without thinking of you anymore and she hates it. **

Like a seed dropped by a skybird

In a distant wood

**I wish there was a way we could sneak out and be together once more. **

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you:

**You're the only reason I am who I am. **

Zuko

And just to clear the air

I ask forgiveness

For the things I've done you blame me for

**And I know there are allot. **

Katara

But then, I guess we know

There's blame to share

**I can take the fault for most of those two you know. **

BOTH

And none of it seems to matter anymore

**I don't care who you were. Only who you are.**

Because I knew you:I have been changed for good.

**I'd never be the same again. I don't want to. I love you. **


	8. Chapter 7:: What Is This Feeling:Z,S,K,T

**This is the song "What is this feeling" from Wicked. What happens when Skka finds out he's rooming with Zuko and Katara rooming with Toph.....well allot of.....loathing!!!! xD**

**Katara:** Dearest darlingest father

**Sokka: **Dear Dad

**Toph: **Mother and Father

**Zuko: **Uncle

**All**

There's been some confusion

Over rooming here at Ba Sing Se

**Sokka**

But of course, I'll watch out for Katara

**Katara**

But of course, I'll rise above it

**All**

For I know that's how you'd want me to respond

Yes, there's been some confusion

For you see, my room-mate is…….

**Katara**

Unusually and exceedingly peculiar, and very un-lady-like

**Toph**

A nerd

**Sokka**

Scary, angst and someone who belongs in prison, I think

**Zuko**

An idiot

**Sokka and Katara**

What is this feeling?

So sudden and new?

**Zuko**

I felt it the moment

I laid eyes on you:

**Katara**

My pulse is rushing:

**Toph**

My head is reeling:

**Sokka**

My face is fuming

**All**

What is this feeling?

Fervid as a flame,

Does it have a name?

Yes!:

Loathing

Unadulterated loathing

**Sokka (to Zuko)**

For your face

**Toph (to Katara)**

Your voice

**Katara (to Toph)**

Your clothing

**All**

Let's just say - I loathe it all

Ev'ry little trait, however small

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl

With simple utter loathing

There's a strange exhilaration

In such total detestation

It's so pure and strong!

Though I do admit it came on fast

Still I do believe that it can last

And I will be loathing

Loathing you

My whole life long!

**Aang**

Dear Katara, you are just too good

How do you stand it? I don't think I could!

She's a terror! She's a Tartar!

We don't mean to show a bias,

But Katara, you're a martyr!

**Katara**

Well: these things are sent to try us!

**Aang**

Poor Sokka, forced to reside

With someone so disgusticified

We all just want to tell you:

We're all on your side!

We share your loathing

**Katara and Sokka**

What is this feeling

So sudden and new?

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you

My pulse is rushing

My head is reeling Oh, what is this feeling?

**ALL**

Loathing!

**Zuko and Toph**

There's a strange exhilaration

In such total detestation So pure, so strong

**All**

So strong!

**Zuko and Toph**

Though I do admit it came on fast

Still I do believe that it can last

**ALL**

And I will be loathing

For forever loathing

Truly deeply loathing

My whole Life long!

**That was fun to write. It would be pretty fun to live to. I know i just posted yesterday but oh well. This had to be done. xD R&R and give request**


	9. Chapter 8:: Who Knew: Mai and Zuko

**This song is Who Knew by Pink.**

**I HATE Maiko but i love writing sad Maikos.**

**This is three years after Zuko's banishment but before Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula start hunting the avartar and him.**

* * *

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right

****

When this all started we had to hide. But you were the best thing that had happened to me so I didn't mind.

I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

**You'd said I'd always have you and nobody could come between us.**

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong

**I was so sure you'd love me forever and it you really loved me you wouldn't have made such a stupid mistake.**

I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

**She tried to warn me what happened. She told me not to come so you wouldn't get hurt, but I didn't believe her. And I came.**

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no

**I hated how she treated you but I couldn't leave her. I couldn't risk all I had left.**

I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

****

I should have spoke up. Cause then maybe it wouldn't have been three years and I would have ran away with you.

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong

****

I always took those hallway brushed lightly. Never realized how much I would miss blushing.

They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

**I believed you when you said you loved me. But we were young and naïve.**

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again

**I wont forget you though. I can't. I said I'd wait for you but its getting harder and harder.**

And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

**I can't help but be mad at you for leaving me.**

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong

**When you promised me we be together when we were older I was ready to ask you to marry me cause I believed you. And you had to go screw it up.**

And That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again

****

That night when we snuck out you kissed me. Now that's all I have left to remember you by. You left the next morning.

And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember

****

What do you even look like today. I doubt it's the same soft and confused pre teen I fell in love with.

  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep

****

Every single night your voice haunts me saying your back. And every morning I wake to find it a lie.

My darling  
Who knew

* * *

**Next song is going to be just Zuko. Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.**


	10. Chapter 10:: Change: Katara

**Alright since school started i havent been writing as much. I'm trying to put up a drabble or songfic every day and a chapter every couple of days. I haven't forgoten about anyone though, i've just been swamped with homework the last few days. xD**

**This is a Kataang with Zutara thoughts only bacuase it had to stay cannon to work into the time. you'll see. **

**Change by Taylor Swift. The idea WASNT MINE It was SaphirArya's. From her fanfic idea's post. REALLY AWESOME. xD**

* * *

****

And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again and  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it

**But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through**

Finally the day by live lives at war was over. Katara stood there, watching the airships land. Waiting to see the brother again. Waiting to see Aang again....

One by one they landed and parted, friends and people from all over the four nation pouring into the courtyard. It was over. It was really over.

Well not to say it was easy. She had no idea what the others went through but she knew how hard putting Azula down was. And Zuko almost died. Zuko.

Aang. Katara thought about the two, both strong teens forced into the current situation, stuck between what they know and think. Did Aang kill the fire lord?

**Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah**

The world is about to enter an era of restoration thanks to you. All nations will live in harmony once again.

Thank you. Katara sighed. The air ships continued to land around her. Where were they? Where were Toph and Suki and Sokka. And Aang.

Were they even alright. Was there a sacrifice to be made. Well she wasn't one to speak, still entirely guilty for what happened during the battle with Azula. Why had she interfered?

**So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now  
Find things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away, say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes**  
**Says we can beat this**

It was six teens against an entire nation......and they one. And anything was worth that.

You were always the optimist, trying to do everything in your heart to help others. Did you kill him? Could you? Maybe Zuko was right......maybe you have to be hard, and maybe Sokka was right.....maybe you should cut your losses. Or Toph? Things were so hard to understand between us.

We almost died, over and over again. I watched to many people two young suffer. If that ever happened again I wouldn't be able to take it. Jet, Aang, Zuko.

**Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah**

And everything between us is different now. I'm not confused anymore. About.....us. Aang I'm sorry I pushed you away but I really didn't know.

And I, I really love you. But I need you. You need to come back, to see what we were fighting for be succeeded.

**Tonight we stand, get off our knees  
Fight for what we've worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up champions tonight**

We won Aang! We won. And you won. He's defeated. I know it. Everything we stood for in this year, everything we accomplished, everyone we met.....everything's different now. But in a good way.

Please come back to me, I can't stand waiting. We won! I'm ready, I'm fine. I need you to see that. Be here. She let a tear slip as she thought about Ba Sing Se. A sudden hated filled her senses but then she remembered a few hours ago. I forgive you.....her mind played over and over again.

Why Zuko did that she would never know. Aal she knows is that she was crying. But somehow she saved him.....without spirit water, or time. It just, worked.

Thank the spirits.

**It was the night things changed  
Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up  
Cause we never gave in  
And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah**

The last ship landed. Sokka limped out, supported by Suki. Toph came out behind, a grin plastered over her face. Aang walked out last, a determined smirk over his expression.

Now Katara was crying tears of joy. She ran up and hugged him, and Sokka, Suki and Toph.

"It's over" Aang commented.

"You did it?" Katara asked

"Twinkle Toe's took his bending" Toph said proudly.

Katara smiled widely. "How was your battle?" Suki asked

Katara sighed. She didn't want to tell them. She didn't want to tell them what Zuko did for her....and she didn't know why.

Katara told everything though, from their worries at the arrival to her worries minutes ago.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine" Katara smiled halfheartedly. "The fight was short. Azula was.....insane at the moment"

"How's Zuko?" Toph asked

"He' alright" Katara answered honestly. "Actually I think you guys should go change. Aang, I think your in the ceremony" she turned to her brother. "Dad's here too"

Sokka and Suki walked off followed by Toph. "Katara" Aang started

But she silenced him. "Aang, I know I was confused but" she trailed off

And somewhere along the line of thoughts there lips met.

* * *

**Okay so there it is. I'm not to proud of it. Im not a fan of writing as Katara but i hope i did it just. I think if it is gonna be Kataang the kiss had to be just. There should have been sometjhing like this in the finale.**

**My take anyways. xD**

**Please R&R and leave request**


	11. Chapter 11:: Outside looking In: Zuko

_I decided, rather then planning these, which as you can see from my lack of updates, doesn't work, i put my itunes on shuffle and whatever song came up i would do. I itend on doing this every four or five days. _

_This song is Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruit. Its a great song._

_The storyline is somewhere after The Western Air Temple but Before Firebending Masters. It's Zuko contemplating his feeling of not belonging. It's in his poijnt of view and when he speaks he is refering to Katara. What he wished he could say to her. There are major hints of a one-sided Zutarqa but they can be ignored._

This wasn't easy for me, I mean it was easy to leave everything behind but not to be here. Just because of who I am you suddenly think you know half of who I am, half of what I know and have been through.

I don't blame you, I never said you didn't deserve to be prejudice. But I'm trying, and you can see that. There are other people here and you need to see past you own hatred for us.

Don't think I don't hear you talk about me. You're a really bad liar and I'm really stealthy. I love the way you twist the visible into your own story because as much as I love you, you want those who don't to turn against me.

**You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend ****.****.... on the outside looking in**

You were always Mrs. Perfect. Surrounded by friend and loved ones, praised for your effort and supported for your mistakes. How you can possibly imagine what I feel around you is something I'd love to know.

And you say everything is so bad for you, and you get sad like you have the worst fate n the world. Not to sound insensitive, but yes I know you lost your mother. But you have a brother and father who love, and are not trying to murder, you.

So you sit and joke with them. And your eyes become evil as I join. So I take my things and leave, mutinying some excuse and thank you. You never remark but only tense and continue what you were saying.

**If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me than meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance**

You know nothing beyond the obvious. Nothing besides that I'm the scarred banished prince who made a stupid decision and ran away from home. I have war and hatred in my family so I must be stereotyped in that way.

**You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**

You always think the worst. You think you control everyone and everything and that none of you friends can take care of themselves. Its funny too because if you see me as a threat to the avatar then what is my father. Is you don't trust Aang alone with me what happens when he leaves to face my father.

I stay on the sidelines watching everyone. Sometimes your brother and I would share a look of annoyance at you or Toph. Weird how sweet little Katara is the only one to be so cruel.

Either way its not like I care if you want to include me or not. Please, I grew up with Azula. I might care but I can stay invisible for long enough to reverse the annoyance.

I didn't ask to be your friend or lover, heck the most I've spoken to you directly is a sentence.

**Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time**

I came here to make a difference and be a part of something bigger then all of us. I thought you of all people would accept and understand that. You tell me to change sides and when I do you treat me like crap.

**You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**

One day your not gonna have everything and maybe I'll be able to understand why you are the way you are. But for now, I'm okay with this, and I guess you are too. So again you pass, making sure to send a small water whip my way, enough to cause significant pain anyways. Still, I believe you deserve revenge so I say nothing and this time you wonder why I haven't told the others. Guess you don't know how I really feel about you and I doubt you ever will. I'm sorry

* * *

_It was sort of a sappy confession but i think it suited the occasion well._

_Please Review. XD_

The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back

* * *

You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game


	12. Chapter 12:: Stupid Girls: Toph

_I know, it's been a while since i've updated. No comment really._

_This is a Toph-centric and the song is Stupid Girls by P!nk._**

* * *

**

Toph was pretty content with life. There was only one thing she wanted to know. And to most people it was a bloody important question. Why the hell could everyone get a boyfriend but her!

Okay so maybe she was a tad on the guyish side, and she never really gave any guys a reason to like her. But still, if she wore pretty tight clothes, laughed at stupid thins, and flashed around some of the BeiFong cash, someone would like her? They would. And she thought it was so damned stupid.

****

What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?

She has friends. She sees Katara and Suki and Mai and Ty Lee flaunting it off, wearing bright colors and showing off perfect complexions.

And Aang and Sokka and Haru and all the guys swooned over them. Toph didn't think it was all that but maybe it would be nice if she were swooned over every once in a while.

Katara took her shopping once and bought her a green midriff shirt and skinny jeans. They currently were at the bottom of her closet along with the shoes she never wore.

She could try them on. But that would be degrading…..and uncomfortable.

****

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Once she hinted to the guys that she might like one of them, but the only one who took her somewhat seriously and didn't laugh was Zuko. And Zuko doesn't laugh much as is so it really wasn't a big deal.

She slept over with the girls once also. They spend hours on their hair. How that's even possible Toph wasn't sure.

And how undergarments differed was not an argument she wanted to have with Katara again. A tee shirt and regular old underwear was totally fine with her. Heck, it also counted as pajamas.

And facial mask and hair curlers….no comment.

****

Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more

I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see

Toph was truly sick of girls complaining. She hated, no, despised when gils asked her things like 'do I look okay?" cause well first of all SHE'S BLIND. And second, she didn't care. She also hated when girls asked if a guy noticed her number twenty-two faded lipstick.

Toph knew guys. She knew what was in their minds. And if you really want a guy to notice you, she had one piece of advice. Beat them at a video game.

She was sick of her friends and family dragging her to bathrooms for lipstick checks.

She was completely fine being one of the guys. Or nerds. Or outcast. Anything for that matter other than the stupid girls around her.

****

Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Their only concern  
Will they fuck up my hair

Oh, and if Katara ever turned down another game of soccer just because she _might_ mess up her hair, Toph promised she would cover that pretty little hair in dirt, mud, and anything she found in the gutters.

****

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

And Toph had her conclusion.

The female's around her were ALL dropped on their heads at birth.

* * *

_Gah, that was so much fun to write. And if you happen to be one of the girls at my school who this was inspired off of, well, then ..... i got nothing. XD_

_Well I hope you enjoyed, and hey no taking anything personally. If you do, io don't really care though. No offence._

_Okay, well review. Cause that would be really nice_

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne


End file.
